Finding Paradise
by DarkElite24
Summary: A challenge by Kage Bijuu. Hinata is killed by the Hyuga clan. Years later, Naruto destroys Konoha then takes his life, but his actions caused the destruction of the Shinobi Nations. He must fix his mistakes or he will be separated from Hinata forever !
1. Chapter 1: Fallen Paradise

**AN: **This is a challenge issued by Kage Bijuu (if you want details PM him) and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, "Dante's Inferno", or Assassin's Creed 1 and 2 !**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking**_

**Finding Paradise**

**Ch 1: Fallen Paradise**

Konoha, the once proud village was reduced to burning pills of debris. Bodies of shinobi were scattered across the blazing land. Only one person stood in the middle of this carnage. Naruto Uzumaki, a twenty year old who defected from Konoha when he was thirteen. He gathered enough forces over the years to invade Konoha and destroy it. He did and now he stood in the remains of the village staring at the headstone of someone who made his life worth living. He vowed eternal revenge for this person and finally acomplished it today. Hinata Hyuga was his world and the only person he ever loved. Her headstone was a place where Naruto could reflect and remember his horriable past.

**10 Years Ago**

10 year old, Naruto Uzumaki was worried. He hadn't seen his best friend Hinata all day which was very rare because they were almost always together. They had been friends since they started the academy and always hung out with each other. Hinata didn't show up for class which was very odd because she always showed up for class, so at lunch Naruto started questioning her cousin, Neji.

**Naruto:** (worried) Hey Neji, do you know where Hinata-chan is ?

**Neji:** (smug grin) She has been charged with clan treason by giving clan information to people outside of the clan and assaulting a member of the Hyuga clan. She is being punished now. That weakling is finally getting what she deserves !

Normally Naruto would yell at or fight someone who would insult his Hinata-chan, but he had a bad feeling about what Neji said and ran off towards the Hyuga compound. He didn't want to lose her because she was the only friend he had and the person who saw the real Naruto. She didn't see the demon-boy or the blond prankster, but rather the sad little boy who only wanted love. Everyday Naruto was put trough a gautlet of mental and sometimes physical torture and Hinata was there for him. She gave him a shoulder to cry on and for once in his life, Naruto felt truly happy and loved.

Naruto arrived at the compound and heard the sound of screaming coming from the courtyard. Naruto peeked through a hole in the wall and saw something that made his blood boil. Hinata was lying on the ground naked from the waist up, but what was bad about it was her body was covered in scars, cuts, bruises, and small burns. Her face was swollen and bruised from their strikes and the constant flow of tears flowing down her face. Her legs were bent at odd angles meaning that they were clearly broken. The **Cage Bird Seal** was flashing on her forehead. The Hyuga Elders stood near her and laughed at the girls pain and gave her orders.

**Hyuga Elder #1: **(grins evily) Child, come here !

The broken girl lifted herself up with her arms and crawled towards the evil man. When she reached the mans feet, the evil Elder kicked her in the face and spoke.

**Hyuga Elder #1:** (kicks her again) Stupid child, you didn't get here fast enough !

With each blow Hinata cried out in pain and Naruto's anger grew. Red aura flowed around him and anger blinded him. He jumped over the wall and growled at the Hyuga Elders.

**Hyuga Elder #2:** (backs away) D-Demon !

Naruto ignored the scared Elders and rushed to Hinata's side. He grabbed her up and ran as fast as he can toward the Hospital. The Elders calmed down and laughed as guards rushed outside to protect them.

**Hyuga Elder #3:** (grins) It won't be long until the death seal achivates and that weakling dies. Then we will rule the Hyuga clan.

Naruto finally arrived at the hospital with Hinata, but it was no use. He called out to doctors and nurses that passed by and begged them to help Hinata. They all ignored him and continued on like he wasn't even there. Naruto began to cry because he knew it was his fault that no one would help Hinata. He then felt a warm hand on his cheek which wiped away the tears. Hinata spoke in a weak voice.

**Hinata:** (smiles) I glad this is real and not another genjutsu that the Elders used. I always knew you would rescue me.

**Naruto:** (cries) Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. I...I didn't protect you.

**Hinata:** (hand falls off Naruto's cheek) It's not your fault, Naruto-kun. Before I was convicted of treason, I had a dream. We lived far away from the village and lived in a cabin by a huge lake. It was so beautiful and peaceful. There was no pain, hate, or corruption ; Only love and peace.

**Naruto:** (holds Hinata's hand and cries) It sounds *sob* like a great place.

**Hinata:** (smiles and closes her eyes) Yes,...it ...was...paradise.

Hinata's seal flashes and fades away. Her hand goes limp. Her breath stops. Hinata Hyuga died in Naruto's arm in the lobby of Konoha hospital. Two people really died on that day because Naruto's heart died and from that day on he was changed forever.

**A Few Days Later**

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument looking down on the village that was his personal hell. Hinata's funeral was today. Naruto, Iruka, Kurenai and the Third Hokage were the only ones that showed up at the service. The Hyuga clan said that they didn't want to honor trators with their presence. Naruto hasn't talked to anyone since that day. Naruto stayed behind after the funeral and stared at Hinata's headstone. After he stayed there for the whole day, he went to the Hokage monument.

Naruto looked down at the large drop from the top of the mountain. He closed his eyes and jumped off. Wind blew around him as he grew closer to the ground. He finally hit the ground with a loud sickening crunch. Naruto felt intense pain and then he felt nothing.

Darkness surrounded him. He was floating in a infinite void of darkness, when he heard beautiful singing. He saw a great light and he quickly floated towards it. He reached the light and was teleport to a new location. He was now standing in a meadow of flowers near a beautiful lake. There was a log cabin by the shore that was close to the meadow. Naruto saw a figure sitting in front of the cabin. The singing was coming from the figure. Naruto got closer to the figure and was shocked by her beauty. Hinata sat there with a glowing aura, flowing white gowns, and two angel wings. She no longer had scars, burns, or cuts on her skin leaving it smooth and flawless. She smiled at him and spoke.

**Hinata:** (opens her arms) Hello, Naruto-kun. Come with me. It's the paradise we always dreamed of. There is no pain or loneliness, only love and warmth.

Naruto's eyes teared up. He was finally here; the place where he wished to be. He was truly happy. He tried to run into Hinata's waiting arms, but found himself frozen. The beautiful landscape began to turn back into darkness. Paradise has fallen. Naruto screamed into the void.

**Naruto:** (cries) No, stop ! Please, don't take me back there. I don't want to be alone again ! I don't want to hurt any more !

Naruto's eyes closed and he was returned to his unrestful slumber. He opened his eyes to see the lights of the hospital flickering with a soft hum. Two doctors were talking to each other while in his room. One of them spoke.

**Doctor #1: **I can't believe Hokage-sama wanted to revive that stupid brat. It was a waste of time and resorces.

**Doctor #2:** Yes, I agree. He would have been better off dead.

Naruto began crying silently, with every tear he wanted to die more. Everytime he finds the smallest shread of happiness, Konoha finds a way to take it from him. Laying in that hospital bed, Naruto vowed revenge. He would make Konoha pay for the sins they comitted and he became the demon they always believed him to be.

**Present**

Naruto had achieve his ultimate goal. He killed Danzo, the Hokage (Jiraiya and Tsunade joined Naruto, more on that later on). He made the Hyuga clan bow down to him by killing those bastard Elders, Hiashi, and Neji. He made them suffer like they made Hinata suffer. The village stood no chance. Naruto had nothing now. He contiued to look at his beloved's headstone and spoke in a sad voice.

**Naruto:** (smiles) I will join you soon, Hinata-chan.

With those words, Naruto achivated the explosive notes attached to his body. He ignited the tags and erupted in a huge fireball. He died with a smile of his face.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was back at that lake with the cabin on the shore. He looked toward the meadow and saw his angel. Hinata had grown and was a full grown adult. She still had that glowing aura, flowing white gowns, and the two white angel wings. She turned and spoke.

**Hinata:** (smiles) It's good to see you again Naruto-kun

**Naruto:** (smiles) Hinata-chan, I've missed you so much.

**Hinata:** (holds out her hand) Naruto-kun, spread you wings and fly with me.

Naruto relaxed and spread his angel wings. Hinata gasped when his wings were revealed. His wings were like Hinata's, but they were pure black. Hinata began crying as she spoke with a shocked voice.

**Hinata:** (cries) Naruto-kun, what did you do ?

**Naruto:** (confused) What's wrong.

A voice echoed throughout the area.

**Voice:** I can explain.

A ball of light appeared in front of the two and transformed into a beautiful women wearing a pure white kimono. She had long silver hair and glowing blue eyes. Hinata bowed to the woman who appreared. Hinata spoke.

**Hinata:** (bows) Hello, Kami-sama.

**Kami:** (smiles at the girl) You may rise my child.

**Hinata:** Thank you, Kami-sama.

**Kami: **Why are you surprised, Naruto ?

**Naruto:** (faces her) I want to know why Hinata is scared of me !

**Kami:** (shakes her head) No child, she is not scared of you, but scared for you.

**Naruto:** (raises a eyebrow) What do you mean.

**Hinata:** (tears fall from her eyes) Naruto-kun, your wings are...black.

**Naruto: **What does that mean.

**Kami:** (sad look) It means that you have done something horriably wrong while you were alive and will be sent down to hell to be judged by my sister, Yami. That means you will be separated from Hinata for all eternity.

**Naruto:** (angry) What did I do to deserve such punishment ?

**Kami:** (frowns) You destroyed Konoha and sparked another shinobi war which lead to the total destruction of the Shinobi nations. Thousands dead, all because of your actions.

Naruto falls to his knees in shock. Hinata embraces him as he cries from the pain of knowing that he was the spark that destroyed many countries and thousands of people. Kami gave a saddened look at the couple. Naruto looked up at Kami with tear filled eyes and spoke.

**Naruto:** (cries) It wasn't supposed to be like that ! Jiraiya-sensei and baa-chan was supposed to rebuild a new village to replace Konoha to keep the peace while I was dead ! Konoha paid for its sins when I killed those short minded fools and corrupted officals. I didn't mean to harm innocent people !

**Kami: **If Konoha paid for its sins, then why can't you also pay for yours ?

**Naruto:** (angry look) Haven't I paid enough ! I had so many things taken from me and somethings I never even had ! What will you take next ?

**Kami: **You have indeed suffered a great deal for someone so young and I'm truely sorry for your pain. You believed your actions were for justice, but revenge clouded your reason and thinking. I believe you were trying to do the right thing and that's why I haven't sent you to hell to be judged, but you must take responsablity for your past actions.

Naruto remained silent and relaxed into Hinata's embrace. Naruto knew Kami was right. Kami spoke.

**Kami:** (soft voice) Your actions can't be avenged, but you can reverse the actions you've caused.

**Naruto:** (weak voice) How.

**Kami:** (smiles) I can reverse time to back when you both were children, so you can prevent these events from happening, but you must do something for me.

**Hinata:** And what do you expect of us, Kami-sama ?

**Kami:** (smiles) Hinata, you are such a pure soul. I would like you to become one of my elite angels, a archangel. You will be granted with a fraction of my power and you are to use it only for good. If you use your powers correctly then you can become a goddess, such as myself. Do you accept this gift that I bestowed upon you ?

**Hinata:** Yes, Kami-sama.

**Kami:** (looks at Naruto) Naruto, I can tell that you have a good heart, but I can't allow you to become a archangel because you are supposed to be judged by my sister. I don't know if she will agree to help us or not, but I can't risk her getting involved. Not to mention that we aren't on good terms right now, so I will send you to someone who deals with the good and evil. I will send you there, but when you leave that place time will be reset to the day you met Hinata. Are there any questions ?

**Naruto:** Will we remember our past lives and what happens here ?

**Kami:** Yes, but don't tell anyone about the events that happened in the past or here because it could have a effect on the timeline. You may only tell someone if you have my premission. It's time to go, Naruto. You may say your goodbyes to Hinata.

**Naruto:** (hugs Hinata) Hinata-chan, I want you to know that I love you. I always have.

**Hinata: **(looks into his eyes) I love you too, Naruto-kun.

The couple leaned into a passionate kiss. They poured their very being into the kiss. After a full three minutes of kissing the couple broke apart with a heated blush on their faces. Kami smiled at the two lovebirds as she spoke.

**Kami:** (smiles) Good luck, Naruto. Shinigami-san is stubborn, but he is kind deep down.

**Naruto:** (fades away) Wait, What !

Naruto fades way towards the Shinigami which leaves Hinata alone with Kami.

**Kami:** (smiles at Hinata) Well Hinata, it's time for you to learn about your new powers.

**Hinata: **(nods) Right !

Hinata learns more about becoming an archangel while Naruto meets the Shinigami.

**Naruto**

Naruto now finds himself in darkness again. Slowly floating in the black void, until a voice rang out.

**Voice:** Well, you're here early. Kami-san said that she would send you here in a while not now ! Man, she can really be a slave driver sometimes.

Suddenly a man appeared. He had black hair that was half way down his forehead and a pair of sunglasses. He wore dark pants and a black trench coat with the symbol for death on the back of it. The Shinigami spoke.

**Shinigami: **(takes off his sunglasses revealing red eyes) So, I'm supposed to give you a fraction of my power. What can a puny mortal do with the power of death !

**Naruto:** (serious look) I can only kill, but I will only kill to right the wrongs I've made.

**Shinigami: **(smirks) Good answer kid ! Alright, here's the power.

A ball of light comes from the Shinigami's hand and goes into Naruto. The Shinigami smiled and spoke to Naruto.

**Shinigami: **Good, now call out you weapon !

**Naruto:** Come to me, **Soul Reaver** !

A scythe appeared in Naruto's hand. The scythe was silver and looked to be made up of different bones from a human (imagine Dante's scythe from Dante's Inferno. Which I don't own in any way) Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** How do I use this.

**Shinigami: **Don't worry your body will adapt to using a scythe. This scythe absorbs souls from those you kill. Those souls will be sent to heaven or hell according to their actions while living. This scythe is able to change forms when enough souls are collected and will transform into a even more powerful scythe with speacial abilities.

**Naruto:** Sounds cool.

**Shinigami: **Good, no questions. Alright it's time for you to go back in time now.

**Naruto:** (nods) Thanks, I'm ready.

**Shinigami: **I'll keep in touch kid.

Naruto faded away and began traveling across the time stream. He was thinking during that time.

**Naruto:** _I'll fix everything, Hinata-chan. Even if I have to die a thousand times to do it. I will never be apart from you again._

**AN:** That wraps it up. Please Review your opinion on it, but no flames (I will find you). I'll try my best balencing two stories, but I'm sorry if one story update is a little late. If there are any questions, just ask and I'll make a Q & A.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


	2. Chapter 2: Now and Forever

**AN: **I got a pretty good review count last chapter, so keep them coming. I will make a Q &A and review request sections, but they will only show up if someone asks a question or has a request for either of my stories. Enjoy!

**This is a challenge fic that was issued by Kage Bijuu (if you want details PM him)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or "Dante's Inferno" !**

"Talking"

_thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking**/**Jutsu/ Demonic voice/ summon"**

"_**Kyuubi thinking/Jutsu/Summon thinking**_

**Finding Paradise**

**Ch. 2: Now and Forever **

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal that he was safely in his apartment. The boy looked around his dirty apartment and sighed. He closed his eyes and spoke.

**Naruto:** (opens his eyes) It wasn't just a dream after all. I'm six years old again.

His apartment was a dump. Graffiti and stains covered the walks. The carpet was stained with dirt and blood. What little furniture Naruto had was dirty and ripped. The villagers would often break into his apartment to vandalize it and to destroy his possessions. Naruto walked over into small kitchen and opened the cabinet to reveal a small stockpile of ramen. Naruto sighed as he started to cook the ramen.

**Naruto:** _They still won't let me buy food._ _Good thing old man Teuchi was able to give me a food supply._

Naruto started to prepare his breakfast as his thoughts raced.

**Naruto:** _I remember everything about my past life, but my power has decreased._

Naruto heard a voice in his head.

**Shinigami: **(in Naruto's head) Hey kid, how's it going?

**Naruto: **(raises an eyebrow) _How can I hear you in my head?_

**Shinigami: **(talking in Naruto's head) Since you have some of my power, I'm able to communicate with you through a link.

**Naruto: **_Can Kami-sama contact me through the link too?_

**Shinigami: **(through the link) Yes, to contact her just think about the person you wish to contact, but you can only contact Kami and me.

**Naruto:** _My chakra feels weak. Did I lose my power?_

**Shinigami: **(through the link) You still have the knowledge from your past life, but your chakra and body needs to be retrained.

**Naruto: **What about the Kyuubi? Do I still have the Kyuubi inside me.

**Shinigami: **You did get all of the Kyuubi's power during your first life. You still have demonic chakra, but you have to train to control it.

**Naruto:** (sighs) _Alright thanks for telling me. I'll contact me if I need anything._

Shinigami said his goodbyes and the link remained quiet. Naruto's ramen was done, so he sat down and enjoyed his breakfast. Naruto finished is meal and threw away the ramen cup. He quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. The shirt had dirt and small traces of blood on it. Naruto walked out of his apartment. He didn't even bother to lock the door because he knew the villagers would break his door in order to get in. Naruto walked done the street and ignored the glares that the villagers threw towards him. Naruto was lost in his thoughts to care about the ignorant villagers.

**Naruto:** _This is the day I met Hinata-chan. I should head to the playground now._

**A Few Minutes Later**

Naruto arrived at the playground in one piece. He only received glares and hateful words on his way there. Children ran and played avoiding Naruto like the plague. He ignored them and ran into the nearby forest. He came across a small clearing full of flowers and stopped. He climbed one of the trees and sat on a low branch waiting for Hinata. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He started to get lost in his memories of his past life.

**Flashback (Naruto, Past Life, age 6)**

Young Naruto was excited about going to the playground today. He had a feeling that today would be the day he made a friend. He saw the glares of the villagers and met them with a smile. He wouldn't let them see how much pain he felt. He arrived at the playground and saw all the children playing and laughing. Naruto saw a group of children kicking a ball around, so he decided to talk to them.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Hey, do you mind if I play?

The children huddled together and whispered. Naruto raised an eyebrow. One of the boys broke from the huddle and spoke.

**Boy #1: **(angry look) Go away! Our parents told us not to talk to you because you bad! Leave us alone bad kid!

The children ran off leaving a sad Naruto behind. Naruto put on his fake smile and thought to himself.

**Naruto:** _Who needs them! I'll find my own friends!_

Naruto spent hours talking to other children only for them to yell at him or chase him off. Parents even chased Naruto away because they didn't want their precious children being corrupted by a "demon".

It was in the middle of the afternoon and Naruto sat on one of the vacant swings. He only sat there and watched as children played and their parents watching them. Naruto envied those children. He wanted friends, a family, and a normal life. He only had rejection, loneliness, and pain. He felt like crying, but he could only smile. He smiled to cover the pain. Crying was only something he did when he was alone.

Naruto didn't notice that one boy came up behind him and pushed him off the swing. Naruto hit the ground hard and skinned his knees badly. Naruto turned around to see 8 children glaring at him. Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (slightly angry) Hey, what did you do that for?

**Boy #1: **(glares) We don't want you at this playground anymore.

**Girl #1: **(nods) Yeah, our parents said you were bad!

**Naruto:** (scared) I'm not bad.

**Boy #2: **(yells) Our parents never lie to us. Let's make sure he never comes here again.

The children circled around Naruto and began throwing things at him. Sand, rocks, rubber balls, and even children's toys hit the poor boy. More children joined in the ridicule and began throwing their own objects. The adults smirked and laughed at Naruto as he suffered. Naruto curled up into a ball as more objects hit his body. The children laughed, think that they did a good deed in tormenting the boy. Naruto cover his ears trying to stop the horrible laughter that tortured him. He just wanted to make the pain go away. He opened his eyes and saw a gap in the circle of children. Naruto got up and ran through the gap and into the nearby forest ignoring the pain from multiple objects striking his body. He could hear the cheers of the children celebrating the "good deed" that they committed. Naruto stopped when the playground was no longer in sight. He felt tears in his eyes as his thoughts turned to sadness.

**Naruto:** (crying) _I'll never have a friend now. I'll always be alone. Why do I have to be different? _

Naruto sulked in his sadness until he heard sobbing coming from nearby. Naruto looked around and found a small clearing full of flowers. The flowers were all different colors and were truly a beautiful sight. The thing that caught Naruto's attention was the little raven-haired girl sitting in the middle of the flowers. She looked to be around Naruto's age and she wore a small jacket and sweat pants. She had her knees up to her chest and her folded arms were laid across her knees. She had her head in her arms and was sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto felt warmth in his chest as he approached the girl. Naruto spoke softly.

**Naruto:** Why are you crying?

The girl looked up in shock. She spoke.

**Hinata:** (sobs) B-Because no one c-cares about me. I-I don't have any f-friends and my clan hates m-me.

Naruto knew how the girl felt. He watched as the poor girl tried to stop her tears from falling. After a minute, Naruto spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) What's your name?

**Hinata:** (dries her tears) H-Hinata Hyuuga.

**Naruto:** (does a thumbs up) I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage!

**Hinata:** (pokes her fingers together) N-Naruto-san, why do you want to be Hokage?

**Naruto:** (smiles) I'm going to make everyone respect me. Don't call me "Naruto-san". You can call me "Naruto-kun" and I'll call you "Hinata-chan".

Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together. Her thoughts raced.

**Hinata:** _He's so confident and handsome, but I can see pain in his eyes._

**Naruto:** (looks in her eyes) Don't feel sad any more. I know how it feels to be hated and alone.

**Hinata:** (shocked) R-Really?

**Naruto: **(nods sadly) Yeah, I don't have any friends or family, but I can talk to you now.

**Hinata:** (blushes) N-Naruto-kun, I'll b-be y-your f-f-friend.

Naruto was surprised. Someone actually want to be friends with the "demon". Naruto felt tears of happiness flow into his eyes. He spoke.

**Naruto: **(hugs Hinata) YES, I promise to be a great friend to you.

Hinata's face turns bright red from the hug and she faints. Naruto stops hugging her and looks at her.

**Naruto:** (scared) Oh no, Hinata-chan are you okay?

Naruto checked on Hinata and watched her closely.

**Naruto:** (blushes) She's pretty.

Naruto place Hinata's head on his lap. He stroked her hair in order to try and comfort the girl. He thought to himself.

**Naruto:** _I finally have a friend! I promise to protect you Hinata-chan._

Naruto watched over Hinata until she awakened. He did not notice two things when he watched over the girl. The first was the bruises on her arms that were cover by her jacket. The second thing was the small smile that Hinata had on her face. The two children found the compassion they always longed for.

**Flashforward (Naruto, Past life, age 10)**

Naruto was standing in front of the council of Konoha. He was bound by seals, chains, and Anbu guards. Naruto's failed suicide attempt had reached the ears of everyone in the village. The Konoha council was made up of seven shinobi council members and seven civilian council members. The shinobi council was made up of Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and the old war hawk, Danzo (replacing the Uchiha seat). The main civilian council members were the Hokage's old teammates, Koharu and Homura (the other members don't matter right now). Naruto had this blank stare that caused chills to run up the council members' spines. The Hokage stood up and spoke.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(angry) Why have you called this meeting and why is Naruto in chains?

Sarutobi's former teammate, Homura spoke.

**Homura:** (clears is throat) Well Hokage-sama, we've heard about the Uzumaki boy's suicide attempt and the civilian council feels that it will be appropriate to withdraw the child out of the ninja program.

The civilian council yelled in agreement. The Hokage spoke.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(angry) On what grounds do you wish to withdraw him.

**Homura: ** (serious) He is mentally unstable, Hokage-sama! He can't be trusted with shinobi training! How do you know that he will not snap and kill his allies!

**3****rd**** Hokage: **The shinobi council has to vote as too. The boy is in the shinobi program and is under the shinobi council's authority.

**Koharu: **Raise your hands if you want Naruto Uzumaki expelled from the ninja academy with no chance of reinstatement.

The entire civilian council raised their hands. Hiashi and Danzo raised their hands. The Hokage bowed his head in disgust and shame. Homura spoke.

**Homura: **The council has spoken. Naruto Uzumaki cannot under any circumstance become a ninja.

Danzo smirked as his plan was coming together.

**Danzo: **(grins) _Now the Kyuubi brat will seek me out to gain power. He will become my ultimate weapon!_

Sarutobi saw Danzo's grin and came up with a plan.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(serious) I can't stop his expulsion from the academy, but since he has been declared mentally unstable then I can appoint a guardian to watch over the boy to make sure he isn't a danger to himself or to others.

**Danzo: **(narrows his eyes) Who did you have in mind, Hokage-sama?

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(smiles) I can take care of him. He can live in the Hokage mansion with me and Konohamaru. I'm sure my grandson would love an older brother.

**Koharu: **(yells) Hokage-sama, you are the leader of this village. You have no time to watch over young Uzumaki.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(grins) I can have a ninja watch over him while I work. I will pay the for the mission. Plus, Naruto has a assigned Anbu guard.

**Homura: **(surprised) Really, who is his Anbu guard?

**3****rd**** Hokage: **Kakashi Hatake volunteered to watch over Naruto. Kakashi has signed over his captain position in Anbu and has become a Jonin.

**Danzo: **(angry) Why would you waste such a powerful ninja by making him babysit a child.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(glares at Danzo) Watch your tone Danzo! Like I said before, he volunteered. He is a Jonin and is free to do as he pleases. Now if you excuse me, I have to collect Naruto's things and put them in my mansion. Unchain him now.

The Anbu bowed and released Naruto from his containment. Naruto stood up and walked beside the old Hokage. His eyes still had a dull hue to them. Sarutobi took Naruto's hand and shushined away from the council chambers. Danzo was angry as he thought to himself.

**Danzo: **(frowns) _Damn you Sarutobi! Your trying to stop my plan, but I will still get my weapon. Then I will rule this village!_

**With Sarutobi and Naruto**

Naruto and Sarutobi appeared in front of Hinata's grave. Her grave was located in the clearing where Naruto met her. The Hyuga refused to bury Hinata in their cemetery. Naruto stood there staring at Hinata's grave. Sarutobi knelt down to be eye level to the boy. The old man embraced Naruto in a hug as tears streamed down his aged cheeks. He sobbed and spoke.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(cries) I'm so sorry Naruto. I've failed you. Because of my weakness, your life was ruined and your dream was destroyed.

Naruto just stared blankly at the old man until he released him from his hug. Naruto spoke with no emotion in his voice.

**Naruto: **(no emotion) My old dream died with Hinata. My new dream is to destroy Konoha and rebuild it into the paradise that Hinata and I wished for.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(shocked) Naruto that is crazy. I will never let something like this happen. As long as the "Will of Fire" burns within Konoha, then I will protect it.

Naruto glares angrily at the old man. He spoke in an angry voice.

**Naruto: **(points at Hinata's grave) Is this what your "Will of Fire" is?

The old man looks at the girl's grave to see it covered in graffiti. Names like "demon whore", "Traitor", and "slut" covered the girl's grave in paint. The old man hung his head in shame at the villager's disgraceful actions. Naruto glared at the old man and spoke.

**Naruto: **(angry) The villager's "Will of Fire" destroyed my life. It destroyed Hinata's life. How can you be so blind to the fact that the village's "Will of Fire" has become corrupt and rotten? I vow to destroy the corruption and rebuild Konoha into the paradise we always dreamed of. No one will be judged for their inequalities or faults. Everyone will be happy and there will be no pain.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(thinks) _His eyes! They don't have that insane gleam that Orochimaru had._

**Naruto: **(hands Sarutobi a kunai) If you want to protect those corrupt bastards then take this kunai and kill me, but when you die those bastards will rule the village and eventually destroy it.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(throws the kunai down) I already knew that, but I do not want to admit it. You are right Naruto. I hope you can forgive this old fool.

**Naruto: ** (serious) I will only forgive you if you train me.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(serious) I will train you, but only if you up hold my "Will of Fire" and not the villager's corrupted and twisted "Will of Fire".

**Naruto:** (nods) I will only kill those who are corrupted and this village will be rebuilt into a place you will be proud of. The only way I can die in peace is if those corrupt bastards are brought to justice.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(frowns) You still want to end your life?

**Naruto: **(blank stare) I plan on joining Hinata when I destroy the corruption in this village. I….I don't want anyone to feel the pain Hinata and I felt. I don't even wish that upon my most hated foe.

**3****rd**** Hokage: **(puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder) Then I will bestow my "Will of Fire" on to you. Starting tomorrow, you will be training with Kakashi and me. I will only be able to teach you when I'm not in my office, but Kakashi will train you when I'm not there. We must train you in secret. We don't want the council to find out that I'm training you. We'll train at the Hokage secret training ground.

**Naruto:** (looks into Sarutobi's eyes) Thanks Old Man. I want to be alone now.

The old man nodded and shushined away. Naruto ripped off a piece of his shirt and wetted it in a nearby puddle. Naruto then proceeded to clean the graffiti off of Hinata's grave. A tear ran down the boy's face as he spoke to the cold stone marker.

**Naruto:** (cries) I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I won't be able to join you anytime soon.

**Present (Naruto, Second life, Age 6)**

The boy opened his eyes when he heard a voice call his name. He looked down from his branch to see Hinata staring at him with a giant smile. She looked so beautiful standing within the flowers where they met in their past lives. She giggled and spoke.

**Hinata: **(smiles) Did you enjoy your nap, Naruto-kun?

**Naruto: **(smiles) If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up from it.

**Hinata:** (blushes) W-Well….I-I….U-Ummm.

The boy laughed at the girl's shy behavior. He jumped down in front of the shy girl. He spoke to her with a voice full of love.

**Naruto: **(places his hand on her face) I wouldn't mind waking up to your beautiful face every day.

**Hinata:** (mega-blush) I-I wouldn't mind w-wake up to y-yours either.

The duo sat down under the tree where they first met and talked.

**Hinata:** (smiles) It's good to be alive again. I enjoy the feeling of fresh air and sunshine on my skin.

**Naruto:** (smiles) I'm glad you're alive again to Hinata-chan

There was a small silence between the two. Finally, Hinata spoke.

**Hinata:** (down cast look) Naruto-kun, how was your life after I died?

**Naruto: **(raises an eyebrow) You didn't see it when you were with Kami-sama?

**Hinata:** (looks down) Kami-sama said it would only cause me pain and that I shouldn't look, so I didn't because I was scared.

**Naruto:** (shocked) Scared of what?

**Hinata: **(tears in her eyes) I…I was scared that you found someone else to love.

Naruto looked taken aback as Hinata began to speak again.

**Hinata:** (cries) I know I sound selfish and horrible, but I couldn't bear to see you with someone else. (grabs her heart) It would have broken my heart. I….I wanted you to be happy, but I wanted to be happy to. Am I a terrible person to wish that?

Naruto embraced the girl as she cried on his shoulder. She was shocked at his reaction, but still cuddled up to his body for warmth and comfort. He spoke in a loving voice.

**Naruto: **(runs a hand through her hair) You not a bad person. You just wanted to be loved, just like me. We allowed each other into our hearts to fill the void. I love you and you love me. If you consider yourself a horrible person then I will become one to. Then we will be selfish together. I won't let you be alone ever again.

Hinata continued to cry while Naruto comforted her. After five minutes in a loving embrace the duo spilt apart. Hinata wiped her eyes and spoke.

**Hinata: **(smiles) Thank you, Naruto-kun. Can you tell me about your life after I died.

**Naruto:** (frowns) After you died, my life was hell. I tried killing myself in hopes of meeting you again, but I was revived by the doctors at the hospital. I was kicked out of the academy for bing mentally unstable. I was trained by Old Man Hokage and Kakashi-sensei in secret until I was thirteen. After Old Man Hokage was killed by Orochimara, Danzo took over as Hokage and Kakashi-sensei and I managed to escape and become rogue ninja. I was the first ever labeled rogue ninja that never started out as a licensed ninja.

**Hinata: **(surprised) Really, what else happened?

**Naruto: **(smiles) I meet Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-baa-chan and I started raising an army. I was trained more by Jiraiya-sensei and I destroyed all my enemies. When I was twenty, my army was strong enough to attack Konoha and we conquered it. I killed all of those corrupted bastards and hung their burning corpses in the middle of the village. Innocent people were spared and I was treated as a hero because I killed the tyrant known as Danzo and the corrupted civilian council.

**Hinata:** (frowns) What about my clan?

**Naruto:** Now that's an interesting story.

**Flashback (Naruto, Past life, age 20)**

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street toward the Hyuga Compound. Ninja from his army were rebuilding the building that were destroyed in the invasion and the civilians bowed when they saw Naruto. He walked past the hanging and burning corpses of Danzo and the civilian council. Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of burn flesh. He spoke.

**Naruto: **(sighs) I hate the smell of burning garbage.

Naruto reached the gate of the Hyuga Compound. The guards kneeled when he walked up. They stood as Naruto spoke to them.

**Naruto:** (serious) Did you capture the targets?

**Guard #1: **(bows) Yes, Naruto-sama. We have captured the three Elders, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji.

**Naruto:** (smiles) Good , I'll see them now.

Naruto walked through the gate to see the entire Hyuga clan was waiting for him. Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, and the Elders sat tied up in the middle of the courtyard. Naruto spoke to the tied up Hyuga.

**Naruto: **(smiles) Oh how the mighty have fallen.

**Elder #1: **(glares) Shut up demon! How dare you corrupt our clan against us!

**Naruto: **(chuckles) No, you did that yourself. Your plan failed you corrupted bastards.

**Hiashi: **(shocked) What plan?

**Naruto:** (serious) They planned on using Hanabi as a "puppet" heir, so they could rule the Hyuga clan.

**Elder #2: **(angry) How dare you accuse us of that!

**Naruto:** (smiles) Oh it's true, Isn't that right Neji?

**Neji: **(bows in shame) Yes, it's true.

**Elder #3: **(angry) Neji, you traitor!

**Neji: **(sad) I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. They promised to release the **Caged Bird Seal **on the branch family if I helped them become the leaders of the clan.

**Elder #2: **(glares) Speak one more word Neji and I will activate your seal!

**Naruto:** (laughs) Well normally you would, but I sealed off all of your chakra to prevent you from getting away. If you can't use you chakra then you can't activate the seal. Plus, I released all the seals on the entire branch family member. Why do you think that they helped me capture you six.

**Neji: **(glares at the elders) That's why I'm prepared to admit everything. Naruto-sama gave my people hope and a future. I'm prepared to die for the sins I've committed in the elders' names. Their plan started with the murder of Hitomi-sama.

**Hanabi: **(shocked) Murdered? I thought mother died from giving birth to me!

**Neji: **(nods) The elders poisoned Hitomi-sama while her body was still recovering from giving birth. I know this because I saw and allowed the elders to inject Hitomi-sama with a rare poison that is untraceable after death.

**Hiashi:** (angry) You bastards killed my wife! I will make your deaths slow and painful. Neji, your father would be disappointed.

**Naruto:** (looks at Hiashi) You still need to pay for your sins Hiashi, but don't worry I will make them suffer with every breath they take.

**Neji: **(serious) I'm sorry Hiashi-sama. After Hitomi-sama's death the elders tried to mold Hinata into their "puppet" heir by breaking her spirit with beatings and degrading remarks, but they later decided to get Hinata out of the way because her skill in the **Jyuuken** was worse than Hanabi's. They framed Hinata as a traitor and executed her. Then they used Hanabi to fulfill their evil goals.

**Naruto:** (glares at Neji) Neji Hyuga, your sins is failing to stop the deaths of Hitomi and Hinata Hyuga. Your hatred blinded you and caused you to be foolish. Do you accept death?

**Neji: **(bows) Yes, I hope to regain the honor I lost.

Mothers covered their children's eyes as Naruto walked up to Neji with a kunai in his hand. Naruto slide the kunai across Neji's throat. Blood erupted out of the wound as the Hyuga prodigy fell to the ground. His death was quick.

**Naruto:** (looks at the elders) You're next. Elders of the Hyuga clan; your hands are stained with the blood of Hitomi and Hinata Hyuga. Your evil deeds are unforgivable. Do you accept death?

**Elder #1: **Go to hell, demon!

**Naruto:** (charges a rasengan) You first.

Naruto drives his **Rasengan **into the first elder's stomach. The high speed rotation drove the ball of chakra into the man's intestines. The man felt his insides being torn apart until his brain shut down from the intense amount of pain he experienced. The elder's body erupted in a shower of blood. Before the remaining elders could scream, Naruto flew through hand sighs.

**Naruto:** (breaths in) **Fire Style: Purgatory Judgment **

The second elder was engulfed in a pillar of fire. The flames were so hot that in melted his skin to the bone. The man's screams echoed throughout the courtyard, until his life finally ended. Naruto walked up to the crying third elder and spoke.

**Naruto: **(smiles psychotically) I call this "Poetic Justice"

Naruto goes through hand sighs and places his hand on the third elder's forehead. There was a flash of light and the elder screamed from the pain. After a minute of screaming, Naruto released his grip on the man's forehead. The **Caged Bird Seal** flash brightly on the forehead of the scared elder. Naruto made the appropriate hand signs and activated the seal. The man screams as he clawed at his face trying to stop the mind-shattering pain. Naruto grinned at the man's suffering and spoke.

**Naruto:** (laughs) The **Caged Bird Seal **was used so many times on Hinata that it took three days to fully break her. Let's see how long it takes you to break.

Within minutes of constant use the elder's brain gave up and hemorrhaged under the pain of the seal. The man died from an overload of pain. Naruto laughed insanely as he had finally gotten his ultimate revenge. Naruto walked up to Hiashi and spoke.

**Naruto:** (smiles) I saved the worst for last.

**Hiashi:** (angry) Are saying I'm worse those corrupt elders!

**Naruto:** (angry) They treated Hinata like scum, but they weren't her father. You treated Hinata-chan like dirt and ignored her like she was a disease. I can't tell you how many times Hinata-chan was kicked out into the street like garbage. She was always welcomed in my apartment, so she stayed there. She would always cry and say that no one loved her and that even her own father wished that she never existed. I would hold her and tell her that he may change one day. I was foolish to think that.

**Hiashi: **(sad) You don't…..understand. She looked so much like….Hitomi-chan.

**Naruto:** (angry) You ignored your daughter because she looked like your wife! That is pure stupidity!

**Hiashi:** (angry) You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love!

**Naruto:** (angry) How dare you say that to me! It's because of your own weakness and stupidity that Hinata-chan is dead. I hate you because you were the center of Hinata's pain. You could have made her life better, but you let the elders use and abuse her. That is your sin, Hiashi Hyuga!

Hiashi froze and lowered his head. The once proud Hiashi Hyuga did something that no one had seen publicly even when his wife died. Hiashi Hyuga was crying. There was a silence that washed over the crowd as the broken man sobbed continuously. Naruto looked down at the man and spoke.

**Naruto:** Do you accept death?

**Hiashi: **(crying) *sob* Yes *sob*

**Naruto: **(hands Hiashi a katana) Then embrace it.

The crowd feel silent as a untied Hiashi commited seppuku to try and redeem a fraction of the honor he had lost. Naruto walked up to Hanabi. She was crying over the death of Neji and her father. Naruto brought out a kunai and cut the girl restraints. Naruto spoke to the girl in a somber voice.

**Naruto:** (serious) I'm sorry you had to see that. The Hyuga clan has paid for its sins. Lead this clan with honor and bring forth the next generation.

**Hanabi: **(wipes her tears away) *sniff* Okay.

**Naruto:** (smiles sadly) I just have one request. Please…..clear the charges from Hinata's name.

**Hanabi: **(looks down) Yes, I will be sure to.

Naruto turned and left the Hyuga compound. No one notice the large amount of paper bombs under his battle armor. He thoughts raced as he looked up into the war-torn sky.

**Naruto:** (smiles) _I will be with you soon, my beloved Hinata-chan._

**Present (Naruto, Second life, Age 6)**

Hinata looked sad at the story Naruto told. Naruto hugged her and spoke.

**Naruto: **(smiles sadly) I wanted to avenge your death before I could meet you again it the afterlife.

**Hinata:** (cries) Why do you risk so much for me?

**Naruto:** (smiles) I would destroy the world again, just to be with you for eternity.

**Hinata:** (wipes her tears away) Am I that worth it.

**Naruto: **(kisses her on the lips) Every second; now and forever.

**AN: **Well that's a wrap on another chapter. I'll start working on my other story's chapter. I will find you if you flame, so don't do it.

**Stay Cool**

**DarkElite24**


End file.
